Power Rangers Raging Storm
by GiLaw
Summary: The world's youth has gotten to a point where they have lost all respect for the Earth and its elements. When the Derecho Gods decide it's time to make the world suffer for their arrogance, three unruly young teenagers are chosen to call forth the Storm Elements and take on the gods as the Raging Storm Power Rangers.


**Hey there guys, GiLaw here.**

 **So first up, I'm off to college, which I'm really enjoying so far, studying something I'm actually interested in, and I've already made some new friends.**

 **Second, yes I know Sports Energy and Elemental Masters do need updating and I am working on it. The thing is, I have so many ideas for Power Rangers, that it's really hard to get round to them all and sometimes I tend to feel overloaded with my stories.**

 **So Raging Storm is my third series. I decided to make this the third season and not Alpha Charge due to certain reasons (which I don't want to spoil right now), and besides, my third series, three Rangers. Why not? XP**

 **So as always, I am going to start off by introducing the first three Storm Rangers. Hope you like them ;)**

 **Red Storm Ranger:**

 **Name:** Keith Handal

 **Age:** 18

 **Appearance:** 6'2 in height. Middle Eastern with dark olive skin, brown eyes and very short black hair. Noticeably muscular, especially around the arms and biceps.

 **Storm Element:** Lightning

 **Character Description:** Keith is a dedicated bodybuilder and martial artist in training. He is best known in school for his no nonsense attitude when it comes to group work and his dangerously short temper with a tendency to lash out when aggravated. Because he is so strong and easily wound up, people who don't know him that well tend to be intimidated, especially the younger and more fragile students. However despite his temper, Keith can actually be a very friendly and good meaning person who is very easygoing with his mates, even if he is a bit on the loud side. He has a surprisingly good relationship with his teachers who are aware of his temper and try to guide it. He can be very impulsive at times which leads to him making bad decisions, but he will always try to fix them.

 **Blue Storm Ranger:**

 **Name:** Marty Solomon

 **Age:** 18

 **Appearance:** 5'10 in height. Pale skin with green eyes and short scruffy platinum blonde hair. A little muscular, but nowhere near as much as Keith.

 **Storm Element:** Hail

 **Character Description:** Marty is a comic book geek and a good friend of Keith. He is especially fond of the superhero genre and rarely misses an issue. Because of this, he has his own set of ideas on how superheroes should behave when faced with evil. Marty can be so wound up with the media that he often forgets about schoolwork and has a tendency to score low in weekly tests due to a lack of studying. However, teachers will point out that he can be a logical and reasonable thinker, he just needs to put the effort in. The thing is, Marty doesn't care for school because he doesn't see the point of going as nothing really happens in his opinion. He only goes to hang out with his friends. He loves a good laugh and can be a little bit prankish at times, but for the most part can be very cheerful among his peers and especially enthusiastic when playing sports.

 **Yellow Storm Ranger:**

 **Name:** Yasmin Brooke

 **Age:** 16

 **Appearance:** 5 foot in height. Clear fair skin and blue eyes with strawberry blonde wavy shoulder length hair. A fairly slim body.

 **Storm Element:** Wind

 **Character Description:** Yasmin's life is literally ruled by her parents, especially when it comes to schoolwork. They control what she studies, when she studies, when she can take a break and whether she needs extra tutorials. When she leaves school, Yasmin is expected to attend a high class university where she will become a lecturer for the most upper class of citizens, just like her parents. Yasmin wants nothing to do with this family tradition and wants to follow her own goals, but sticks to her parents' strict routine just because it makes them happy. Because she is forced to study so often, she is highly intelligent, but doesn't have much of a social life, and doesn't always know exactly how to talk to a person, or keep up with what is popular at the moment, making her come across as awkward during a conversation. She just wants to get out there and see the world for herself, but for the meantime, tries her best to be patient with everyone, even the more immature students.

 **And there you go! Do they sound good?**

 **So, I won't be starting this series until I'm finished Sports Energy and make good progress with Elemental Masters. I know it's frustrating but I just wanted to give you the head's up. The next chapter for Sports Energy is already started and from now on I will try not to divide up my chapters unless you really want to. But for now, I'm working on it.**

 **Please Read and Review and check out my other stories, and I will see you next time! ;)**


End file.
